A cooking apparatus is generally used to cook food by heating the food. Representative examples of the cooking apparatus include a gas range, microwave oven, gas or electric oven.
Generally, an oven includes a cavity serving as a cooking space and a heater to heat the interior of the cavity.
In use of the oven, a tray or a sheet is filled/laid with an object or food (e.g., meatloaf, pork chops, or pizza) to be cooked, and place the tray/sheet into the cavity to heat the food by use of a heater.
In the course of heating the food received in the tray, the food may boil over or splash on the inner wall surface of the cooking apparatus. The resulting food residues attached to the wall/surface of the cooking apparatus shows a stronger adhesive power relative to the wall surface since the interior of the cavity is heated. Therefore, it is difficult to clean the food residues on the wall surface of the cooking apparatus. This problem commonly appears in a microwave oven as well as a gas or electric oven.
Recently, to facilitate the cleaning of the food residues attached to the wall surface of the cooking apparatus, it has been proposed to heat the interior of the cavity using high temperature after completing a cooking operation so as to burn the food residues. More specifically, in this solution to burn the food residue, the interior of the cavity is heated for 2 hours or more up to a temperature of about 460° C. or more.